


Revenge

by IWP_chan



Series: Reincarnation AUs [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Reincarnation AU, Warning: Sawada Ieyasu, thirteen-year olds in dominatrix outfits, very slight Ieyasu/Reborn, weird Ieyasu/Bianchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi dies and gets reborn into another world in order to fulfill certain conditions so that he can properly pass away the next time he dies. And he is not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi dies and gets reborn into another world in order to fulfill certain conditions so that he can properly pass away the next time he dies. And he is not the only one.

 

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OOC, MAY ADD MORE WARNINGS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

.

 

When Sawada Tsunayoshi died, it happened peacefully in his sleep. At age seventy-two, he was considered one of the most long-lived Mafia bosses. When he opened his eyes afterwards, floating in a foggy, smokey-grey space and feeling more youthful than he remembered, he wanted to horribly maim someone; preferably his many times great ancestor. Tsuna  _knew_ this had to do with Primo. It  _always_ did.

“ _Decimo!_ ” came a cry from a black and yellow blur that soared towards him; Tsuna casually sidestepped it due to years of experience. The spirit of Vongola Primo fell face first into the smokey space after his attempt at glomping Tsuna failed.

Tsuna ignored him and turned to face the other spirit there; he nodded, “Secondo.”

“Decimo.” Was the reply from Vongola Secondo’s spirit, his face set into a serious expression. “You can probably guess that something is going to happen after you died.”

“Yes, I figured as much.” Tsuna silently exhaled, waiting for Secondo to continue what he wanted to say; Tsuna always preferred dealing with Secondo’s spirit over Primo’s as Secondo was more efficient and practical when it came down to business.

“You’re not to die yet, Decimo. At least not fully. You, among others, are scheduled to be reborn into another world, with your memories intact.” Secondo gave him a look of understanding as he silently plotted Primo’s demise, yet again, because when in doubt, blame Primo.

“You can also guess that it’s because of the Trinisette and Giotto’s part in it. You are correct.”

That motto of Tsuna hadn’t failed him yet.

“As a true wielder of the Vongola Sky ring and the only Sky in the Trinisette of your time, you can’t pass away before the Trinisette chooses someone else in your place.”

“You mean I have to make sure in my next life that someone else takes my role as a true wielder of the Vongola Sky ring,” here, Tsuna paused; it couldn’t be _that_  easy. “And let me guess, that person must be the only Sky, as in 'no Mare Sky and no Arcobaleno Sky’ only Sky.”

“Exactly. And you’re not the only person in this.”

With those words, Secondo disappeared taking with him the foggy expanse of grey and leaving Tsuna floating in a sea of white alongside eight other people.

“Looks like we have our last member. I am Ricardo di Vongola.”

The person who introduced himself was the actual Vongola Secondo, not the spirit in the ring. Next to him stood the person Tsuna wanted to see, “Ciao~! I’m Giotto di Vongola!”

The other six introduced themselves as G., Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude and Elena.

“Deamon is not here.” Tsuna noted.

Elena shook her head, “No, he isn’t. According to the ring’s spirits, his soul is too exhausted to join us, at the moment.”

Tsuna nodded his understanding and floated towards the group, curiosity clear on his face. The Vongola rings did have imprints of these people, but the rings had imprints of the them who held the rings; and some of these people lived after leaving Vongola, and Elena didn’t even  _have_  an imprint. So, how different were they from the imprints? Were they even different?

Tsuna reached Giotto and smiled, taking advantage of his own sudden youth and introducing himself, “Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna.”

The smile worked the way Tsuna intended for it to do; Giotto started to blush, his eyes were a bit glazed as he responded, “It… it’s nice to meet you, Tsuna!”

Tsuna took advantage of Giotto’s momentary stunned state and the rest’s exasperated looks to punch Giotto in the face.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Tsuna beamed in the face of the first generation’s stunned looks; Secondo clapped slowly, “You and I are going to get along splendidly, Tsuna.”

.

The process of being born was very blurry and all Tsuna could remember from it were vague shapes and distant sounds punctuated with shrill screams. The year that followed was remembered in bits and pieces as he faded in and out of consciousness; the most prominent of these memories was the one of when he first became aware of the other two babies with him and was coherent enough to comprehend that he had siblings whom his mother called 'Ie’ and 'Natsu’.

He was nearing two years when he regained full awareness.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi (again), born to Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana ( _again_ ), on October 14th of the year 20XX ( ** _again_** ).

Only this time, he had blood siblings, and they were twins. The eldest was named Sawada Ieyasu (three guesses on his namesake) with blond hair, blue eyes and a cheery personality; the middle child was named Sawada Natsuyoshi with brown hair, amber eyes and a calm personality; which left Tsuna as the youngest. They all had the same messy hair, but Tsuna and Natsu were the most similar in appearance; in fact, the two of them looked nearly identical and only their facial expressions helped tell them apart.

And there was something about his brothers.

With Tsuna’s trained eyes, it wasn’t difficult to catch where his brothers slipped: how quickly they took to walking, how quickly they learned to talk, the intelligence that was far greater than that of a child and the occasional italian words and phrases. Even Ieyasu’s freaked out expression whenever he was confronted with electronic devices like the TV, washing machine, microwave and mobile phones, among others.

He also caught on to the fact that his 'nii-sans’ thought that he was a kid; a smart, well-behaved kid but still a kid.

Tsuna hid a smile; unlike him, the other two had no experience in handling adults stuck in bodies that were far younger than they should be. For Tsuna, it was like living with an Arcobaleno trying their best to make other people believe that they were a normal kid.

It was somewhat nostalgic, and reminded Tsuna of the Arcobaleno of his past when they started growing like normal kids would.

Giotto and Ricardo di Vongola as Sawada Ieyasu and Natsuyoshi.

_Heh._

Tsuna decided to do what he would have done and would have made Reborn proud: go along with the charade, make the two sweat bullets with 'innocent’ observations and drop the bomb at the moment with the best shock and embarrassing-in-hindsight potential.

He giggled cutely; Ieyasu immediately began babbling about adorable little Tuna-fishies (must have picked it up from Otou-san) while Natsu stared warily at the aforementioned 'Tuna-fishie’.

_That’s one smart cookie._

.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OOC, LANGUAGE (*cough* Ricardo calling his Intuition names *cough*).**

.

Ricardo di Vongola went through quite a lot in his nearly thirty years of life, being the cousin of a person like Giotto guaranteed that. But being reborn in another world, under a different name, in a different time and place, and to different parents was on a whole new level. He wasn't even going to start on his different appearance. His name became Sawada Natsuyoshi- Natsu for short- and he wondered if it had any connection to the name his cousin chose after leaving to Japan, or the person he met briefly before being reborn.

Ricardo-Natsu at his 'brothers'; Ieyasu, whom his mother called 'Ie', and Tsunayoshi, who was called 'Tuna-fish', looked a lot like his cousin and 'Tsuna' respectively.

Were the three of them- Giotto, Ricardo and Tsuna- reborn as brothers? The other two _did_ have the names and looks.

But _he_ didn't.

He didn't look like Ricardo anymore; he wasn't called Ricardo anymore.

Did that mean that the other two _weren't_ Giotto and Tsuna, and that the likeness was a mere coincidence?

No, it wasn't. His Intuition agreed with him.

Rolling so that he'd lay on his stomach, he looked at his 'older brother', and spoke as clearly as he could with a two-year old's mouth, _in Italian_ , "You're too complacent, Gio."

Ieyasu's head snapped towards him, and then he lunged at him, crying, " _Rica!_ "

How Ricardo-Natsu abhorred that nickname.

.

Ricardo-Natsu ( _it's just Natsu now, remember?_ ) made sure to carefully observe his surroundings, from the way his 'mother' moved around the house to the devices that were completely new to him.

His first priority at the moment was to familiarize himself with the way this world worked so that he wouldn't make any notable mistakes. On the other hand, Ieyasu (that lazy little shit) went around being freaked out by the objects that were new to him and cooing about how adorable their 'little brother' was and calling him 'Tuna-fishie'.

Rica- Natsu pitied him; the poor thing was the center of Ieyasu's attention, and he didn't seem to enjoy it if the unimpressed looks he kept on giving Ieyasu were any indication.

His second priority was getting to know his new family. This one was simpler, even if it was set back because of his 'father's' presence, or lack of it.

For him, Sawada Iemitsu was a face in a picture and a vague memory of a person starting the trend of calling Tsuna, 'Tuna-fish'.

His mother was a loving person with a cheerful, optimistic personality if a bit naïve and she took care of her three sons despite being alone. Which begged the question, wasn't there _anyone_ to help her? So, okay, he and Ieyasu were actually adults and mature enough (hopefully, in Ieyasu's case) to know not to make messes or kick up too much of a fuss; and Tsuna was smart and well-behaved for a kid, but it didn't change the fact that they were nearly two and couldn't really help her much. The most they could do was pick things that weren't too heavy for them off the floor.

And there was Tsuna, probably the greatest help in the house. While Natsu tried to learn and held himself from reacting the way Ieyasu did, he still held some wariness in the face of the unknowns in the house; but Tsuna seemed to absorb what their mother taught them like a sponge and didn't have the same reluctance Natsu and Ieyasu had. Natsu wouldn't admit it, but seeing adorable, fluffy, innocent Tsuna fearlessly handle it gave Tsuna courage to imitate Tsuna's actions, to a degree. As embarrassing as it was, having to lean on his little brother for a thing like that.

Ieyasu, that idiot, was absolutely useless.

.

The three of them were in their shared room; Ieyasu was playing with a collection of shiny marbles, Natsu was staring at him from where he was reading a children's encyclopedia about inventions in the last century (it was actually meant for kids at least half a dozen years older than him but he didn't let it stop him) and wondering about when Ieyasu reverted toa child's mentality before remembering that that _was_ Ieyasu's mentality. His musings were interrupted when Tsuna giggled, Ieyasu immediately started cooing about Tsuna's cuteness while Natsu stared at him warily; that giggle was reminiscent of his late Chief Advisor's giggle whenever he came up with an embarrassing, mentally scarring scheme. It brought back memories, horribly embarrassing ones.

.

Natsu and his siblings were three when he showed up.

The _'he'_ in question was a teenager with silver hair, green eyes, a scowl and a _lot_ of rings and chains. He also scarily resembled G..

And Tsuna had latched onto him with a cry of, "Haya!"

Natsu was already in the process of moving to extricate Tsuna from the dangerous-looking, older guy when the so-called Haya's cheeks reddened. Natsu worried that he was angry, and was shocked when he heard the G. lookalike stutter, all his irritation disappearing and the blush on his face intensifying, "T-Tsuna-sama!"

_Tsuna-sama?_

"Nii-chan!" Tsuna waved at Natsu, "This is my friend, Hayato! But I call him Haya!"

Natsu was feeling lost, his little brother- adorable, clueless Tsuna- was latching onto a dangerous-looking _teenager_ \- definitely at least ten years older than him- who was bowing to him, to Natsu, and respectfully introducing himself as Gokudera Hayato and stating how 'honored' he was to be 'privileged' to meet 'Tsuna-sama's esteemed aniki', _and_ his Storm within him was preening about 'showing respect to the boss.' His Intuition, that ass, didn't deign to give him a response, merely content with humming at the back of his mind.

"Ara, Natsu-kun, Tsu-kun, it's time for lunch."

Their mother appeared at the doorway, a fresh-from-the-bath Ieyasu peeked from behind her and zeroed in on Hayato who still had Tsuna attached to his person.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Tuna-fish? _Let Him Go._ "

An oppressive presence exploded out of Ieyasu as he stared down the person who wasn't there when he left. It was a time like this that reminded Natsu that Ieyasu wasn't a complete child and it relieved him as he thought Ieyasu had succumbed to the mind of a child. Ieyasu's heart would always be in the right place. But it appeared that his mind wasn't. Natsu felt a bit insulted; didn't Ieyasu trust him to protect their family?

"Who are you talking to, Ie-kun?" Their mother blinked down at Ieyasu, who seemed to deflate and stare at their mother, mouth agape. Natsu wasn't faring much better, didn't she see the extra person in the room?

Wait.

_Did_ she see Hayato?

Natsu focused on the way her eyes looked around the room curiously and with slight wariness at a possible intruder in the house with her own children, but never did her eyes focus completely on Hayato.

"Ie-nii," Tsuna frowned at Ieyasu, making him take a step back in surprise; Tsuna _never_ gave them that look. A look which resembled a parent being disappointed with the way their child behaved, berated them and made them apologize. Tsuna proceeded to prove the likeness scarily accurate when he continued, "That was rude, _apologize_."

Ieyasu was feeling too out of his depth to do anything but comply with the order, and it was an order, Natsu could tell.

"S- Sorry."

" _Hayato._ " Tsuna pressed Ieyasu further.

"Hayato." Natsu noticed his mother perk up at the name and focus her gazed right where Hayato was standing; Hayato himself was blushing and standing at attention next to Tsuna, ready to slip in front of him to hide him if necessary. Natsu silently approved.

" _San._ " Tsuna's frown deepened.

"Hayato-san." Ieyasu looked so heart-wrenchingly guilty and regretful, it tugged at Natsu a little.

"Ah! Haya-kun! Come and join us for lunch!" Nana gave a _look_ towards Tsuna, who adorably saluted in response and dragged Hayato with him towards the kitchen, Hayato was protesting and saying that he didn't want to impose, but he never tried to use his bigger physique to overpower Tsuna and leave.

Natsu and Ieyasu merely stared at each other and wondered just what happened.

.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OOC, LANGUAGE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

.

Hayato’s appearance was merely the beginning, it seemed.

After him, more teenagers started to appear. Some of them hung around a lot, others came from time to time and a couple of them drifted at the edges.

There was a cheerful kid with black hair, hazel eyes and constant smiles; his hobbies consisted of playing baseball, practising the sword and annoying Hayato to no end. He was named Takeshi, Tsuna called him ‘Keshi’.

Another was a white-haired kid with grey eyes, tanned skin and the uncanny ability to get into verbal spars with Hayato; and him motto was ‘EXTREEEME!’. His name was Ryohei and Tsuna called him 'Onii-san’.

(It made Ieyasu’s blood boil, “Tuna only calls me 'Ie-nii’! I don’t even get a 'chan’ like Natsu!”)

There was a crybaby with a massive love for grape candy, wavy black hair, green eyes with strange markings under them, a set of horns worn on his head, a cow-print shirt and a lazy attitude. He was Lambo, the 'cow-brat’ as Hayato referred to him and 'Bocchan’ as Tsuna called him. And Lambo, strangely enough, called Tsuna 'Tsuna-nii’.

(“Tuna is a nii-san, now.” Ieyasu had cried into his fish plushie, “Ie-nii is so proud!”)

The fourth was a timid girl with purple hair shaped into a hairstyle with unfortunate likeness to Deamon’s, and a single, wide, purple eye- her other eye was covered with an eyepatch- and she clutched a trident to her chest like it was her most prized possession. Her name was Chrome.

The fifth was a kufufufu-ing little shit who irritated Natsu simply by being there. He had dark blue hair styled the same way Chrome’s was (were they related?), his left eye was blue while the right was red with  _freaking writing_ in it, he carried a trident like Chrome’s (they were definitely related). His name was Mukuro.

Mukuro annoyed a lot of the people around the house, chief among them was the sixth and last person to barge into the Sawada household. He had black hair, slanted grey eyes and blank features. He always wore a black jacket with a red armband on his shoulders, and had the habits of sliding a pair of tonfa out of nowhere and routinely 'biting’ rule-breaking herbivores 'to death’. His name was Hibari, everyone called him that. Except Tsuna, whom Hibari apparently had a soft for, he called him 'Kyo’; and Mukuro, who Natsu thought had a death wish, he called him 'Skylark-kun’.

 _All of them_ had a terrifying resemblance to Ieyasu’s guardians.

 _All of them_ were crazy and equipped with destructive tendencies (Natsu’s guardians were just as bad, so he had little room to talk).

Mother couldn’t see them but she could definitely feel them.

“They feel warm and like part of the family.”

Only Ieyasu, Natsu and Tsuna could see them.

Natsu didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.

.

It was the start of something as horrible as Natsu’s Family planning a prank. It also was an absolute pain and heart attack-inducing.

.

_Age 4,_

“Haya, what does  _grazie_ mean?” Tsuna looked up from where he was coloring towards Hayato who was dutifully handing him crayons.

Natsu stiffened and leveled an impressive killing intent in the nervously sweating Ieyasu’s direction.

Natsu’s eyes narrowed,  _'Did you slip in front of Tsuna?’_

Ieyasu frantically shook his head,  _'No! I didn’t! I swear!’_

(Merits of Hyper Intuition: semi-telepathic conversations.)

“It means 'thank you’ in Italian, Tsuna-sama.”

“Ooh, Italian?”

“It’s a language, people speak it in a place called Italy.”

“You know Italian, Haya?”

“Yes, I do. I grew up in Italy.”

Tsuna 'ooh’-ed and 'aah’-ed as Hayato told him about Italy.

Ieyasu inwardly wailed,  _'Hayato is italian?!’_

Natsu glared at Ieyasu,  _'We still don’t know who mentioned the word 'grazie’ in front of Tsuna. **Ieyasu, spill.** ’_

'I didn’t do it!’

.

“Ie-nii, do you know how to say 'sky’ in Italian?”

Had Ieyasu not been concentrating on his collection of beautifully colored marbles, he’d have noticed that what Tsuna actually said was:  _'Ie-nii, come si dice 'sky’ in italiano?’_

He’d have also noticed that he himself replied in Italian.

“It’s 'cielo’, Tuna.”

“Cielo? How do you write it?”

“Here, let me show you.”

Ieyasu took the drawing of a blue sky and fluffy clouds from Tsuna, grabbed the orange crayon that Tsuna offered and wrote 'CIELO’ on the drawing.

“Oh, wow! Ie-nii!”

Ieyasu blinked, didn’t Tsuna talk differently just a moment ago? And was that an amused 'kufufufu’ that he just heard? But he ignored those questions in favor of preening under Tsuna’s praise.

“I didn’t know that you know how to write Italian! You’re so impressive!”

There was a bang as the door flew open, and Natsu appeared at the doorway.

“ **Ieyasu.** ”

.

_Age 5,_

Their father was coming home (“Finally.” Natsu deadpanned.) and he was bringing his boss with him.

“I didn’t know that Otou-san was close to his boss.” Ieyasu propped his chin on his hands.

“Maybe Otou-san’s boss doesn’t want to do the work. Like when Ie-nii hid in the closet so that he wouldn’t have to-”

Ieyasu covered Tsuna’s mouth before he could continue, and nervously chuckled.

Natsu sweatdropped.

.

The three had to go with their mother to bring their father from the airport.

It was their first time outside the house to someplace outside the neighbourhood; Nana usually left them with a neighbour whenever she left to do errands and if she took someone with her, it would be Tsuna.

Their mother put a chattering Tsuna in the family’s car and secured him, followed by Natsu who held the belt keeping him in place with a white-knuckled grip. Ieyasu was an absolute pain to handle, though. He latched on everything he could get his hands on, and wailed at the top of his lungs about how he didn’t want to go inside the 'scary, loud box’ and how the box will 'eat’ him, and so on and so forth.

Natsu didn’t know how she did it, but Nana put Ieyasu between Natsu and Tsuna, and not once did her cheerful demeanour waver.

The Journey Was Hell. Capital letters needed.

Ieyasu kept on screeching every time a vehicle passed them and crying from time to time. Natsu wanted to kill him, and then revive him just to kill him again.

He had to applaud his mother, though; he didn’t think anyone else could handle Ieyasu’s antics while controlling a moving death trap among other death traps, without faltering or even being affected.

It was this day that convinced Natsu that his mother had nerves of steel.

And Tsuna, sweet, blessed Tsuna, was looking out through the window and humming contentedly.

Natsu envied his mother and Tsuna for their calm.

.

After they reached the airport and Nana got the three out of the car, Ieyasu immediately latched onto her and refused to budge. She compromised by propping Ieyasu on her hip and, with her other hand, she grabbed Natsu’s hand. Natsu’s other hand was held by Tsuna.

It was five minutes in that Natsu realised what his mother had done.

She firmly attached Ieyasu, the coward, to her person and made sure to keep Natsu between her and Tsuna.

Let him repeat: Ieyasu, the great Vongola Primo, was too scared for his mother to not keep him with her at all times. And he, Vongola Secondo, was being protected by his civilian mother and five years old little brother.

His mother trusted Tsuna to take care of himself and Natsu in case they were separated from her. His Intuition, the bastard, agreed with him.

Natsu’s face reddened in embarrassment and he felt deep mortification.

He resolved to become better than he was at the moment; he wasn’t that much of a coward.

“Ara, there they are!”

Natsu shook his head and concentrated on the impending meeting with his 'father’.

.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Alt. title for this chapter_ "The Natsu Disaster"

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OOC, LANGUAGE, UNEXPECTED SHIFT IN THE MOOD IN THE LAST COUPLE OF SCENES.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

.

Their father’s antics disturbingly resembled Ieyasu’s.

The moment the mother and her three sons came into the man’s view, he immediately launched towards them and started cooing about how lovely and adorable his family was.

Ieyasu refused to budge from his perch on his mother’s hip and glared with distrust at the man who called him cute. He was handsome, not cute, _thankyouverymuch_.

At seeing that glare, Iemitsu deflated faster than Ieyasu in front of Tsuna’s puppy dog eyes and wailed just as dramatically.

Tsuna moved towards Iemitsu and shyly tugged at his pants. Once he gained Iemitsu’s attention, he raised his arms towards him.

Iemitsu immediately brightened and scooped Tsuna up, crying, “TUNA!”

At the same time, Ieyasu saw what happened and let out a scandalized gasp, “TUNA!”

A chuckle attracted Natsu’s attention towards the old man watching the scene fondly. The old man must have noticed Natsu staring because he crouched down and stretched out a hand in greeting, Natsu took the hand and shook it as firmly as he could, “You must be Natsuyoshi. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Timoteo but please call me ‘nonno’.” The man’s, Timoteo’s, eyes twinkled with mirth as if indulging in a private joke.

Natsu absently responded, “It’s nice to meet you, too, nonno.”

He pondered the man’s words. 'Nonno’ was Italian for 'grandfather’. Were they related?

The sound of footsteps approaching them made the two look to the side to see Tsuna coming in their direction and curiously eyeing Timoteo. Behind him, Natsu could see Iemitsu hugging a cheerful Nana and a protesting Ieyasu.

Introductions were made between Tsuna and Timoteo, which was all Tsuna needed to start chattering with Timoteo a mile a minute about anything and everything. From the last picture he colored to the game he played with Lambo last night. Natsu was interrupted from listening and admiring Tsuna’s ability for finding so many things to talk about by Iemitsu sweeping him up to a bone-crushing hug. It was a wonder that he didn’t break a rib.

“Ara, it’s time to go home.”

Ieyasu looked like someone had killed his puppy.

“ **No! Not the car!** ”

.

On the way back, nonno sat in the back with Tsuna seated in his lap and still chattering. Ieyasu’s shrieking made both Iemitsu and nonno cover up reflexive flinches at the loud noise. Natsu took the initiative to sit by himself, his mother beaming at him as she secured him. It was such a small thing but it still made him proud of himself. He wasn’t forced into the car.

_Hah! Take that, Ieyasu!_

Natsu’s smugness soon evaporated as Ieyasu’s shrieks continued and his moodiness from the trip over to the airport returned.

He glared at Ieyasu; that was it. He plotted his revenge.

At the moment of their return, Natsu planned to temporarily hide away Tsuna’s favorite lion plushie and blame it on Ieyasu. Natsu’d like to see Ieyasu get out of THAT mess. He let out a chuckle as his mood was uplifted, but it soon plummeted back again as Ieyasu’s shrieks penetrated through his smugness (again).

_Ieyasu…_

.

Once they reached their house, Natsu immediately proceeded with his plan. It was a satisfying success.

Tsuna had went to their room to bring his favorite lion plushie so that he could show it to their father and their guest, but Tsuna hadn’t found it and returned crying about his lion 'Natsu’.

(Ieyasu had glared, “Why does Natsu get to be the namesake of Tuna’s favorite plushie but I don’t? ”)

It didn’t take long before accusations went flying.

“Ieyasu never liked Natsu.” Natsu nodded sagely.

Iemitsu gasped, scandalized, “Ieyasu! Natsu is your brother!”

He was ignored as Ieyasu heatedly replied, “What?! Who said that?! I love Natsu! It’s Tuna’s favorite plushie, after all!”

“Oh.” Iemitsu muttered as he realised what Natsu meant. He was still ignored, however.

“No!” Tsuna cried, “Nii-chan is right! Ie-nii didn’t like Natsu!”

In the face of Tsuna’s tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes, running nose and hiccups, Ieyasu was stricken and he went to curl up in his Corner of Woe.

Natsu patted Tsuna on the back, “We’ll go and search for Natsu together, alright?” Natsu inwardly apologized to Tsuna and promised to give him his own share the next time their mother baked. Just because he was completely unrepentant about giving Ieyasu such a low blow didn’t mean that he was completely heartless and wouldn’t feel guilty about hiding away Natsu. Taking advantage of Tsuna’s teary visage was a double-edged sword, Natsu noted, and if he was any more paranoid, he’d have thought that Tsuna knew that it was Natsu who was responsible and was purposefully guilt tripping him.

Unfortunately for Natsu, he wasn’t paranoid enough; therefore, he didn’t notice Tsuna giving a sideways glance to one of the corners where Chrome would slip into existence moments after the two would pass the place, with Tsuna’s lion plushie cradled in her arms.

.

Guilt was a horrible feeling, the detached part of Natsu’s mind noted as Natsu stared blankly underneath Tsuna’s bed where he was sure he put the plushie. There was no plushie in sight. Natsu raised his head and stared at the crying Tsuna who was frantically searching.

Natsu wanted to rip his heart out just to get rid of the crushing feeling of guilt building inside his chest.

It was just. His. Luck. And he never seemed to learn. Never.

Memories better left forgotten from his past life about how every single time he plotted revenge it backfired spectacularly and hurt those around him more than it hurt him and left a soul-crushing feeling of guilt, resurfaced. Even when that revenge was about things as small as plushies and pettiness.

He viciously suppressed a memory of the terrible scar on his Lightning’s face and how it came to be. Which unfortunately led him to suppress the connected memory of his Storm’s death, his own subsequent vow of revenge and how THAT sequence of events ended.

.

Two hours.

That was how long the two spent searching before Chrome came to them and offered the missing plushie to Tsuna with a quiet, “I found it under your bed, boss.”

Natsu was horribly relieved. And still horribly guilty.

.

 

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

_Alt. title: "The Kufufu Conspiracy"_

**WARNINGS: OOC, LANGUAGE, IMPLIED BOYXBOY, MAY CONTAIN FUTURE IMPLIED/ATTEMPTED INCEST.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

.

_Interlude: The Guardians’ Shenanigans_

.

“Kufufu~” Lambo chuckled from where he was sitting right in front of Nono, who couldn’t see Lambo and didn’t have an Intuition strong enough to tell that Lambo was there and plotting. Lambo kufufu-ed again and intentionally spilled the full glass of water on the table in front of them right onto Nono and Iemitsu.

In the midst of the ensuing chaos Hayato rolled his eyes, “That was just retarded, you stupid cow.”

Lambo didn’t even look at him as be responded, “Wow Ahodera, keep it up and people will start to think that you actually mellowed out! Must be the old age catching up to you.”

“Look who’s talking. Didn’t you kick the bucket at age sixty-nine?”

Lambo shuddered, “Don’t mention that number in front of Mukuro.”

Hayato immediately turned serious, “You didn’t hear it from me.”

There was a kufufu that attracted the two’s attention towards a hysterical, drenched Iemitsu who was being poked by Takeshi.

Takeshi looked distinctively amused, “Hahaha! Tsuna’s dad is so fun to play with~”

Lambo sweatdropped.

“EXTREEEME!” With his catchphrase, Ryohei entered the room.

Hayato raised an impressed eyebrow at the flinch both Nono and Iemitsu covered up. The two couldn’t typically perceive them with their senses, but to actually flinch from a voice they didn’t really hear? So they weren’t totally oblivious to the group’s antics.

“Kufufu!” Came a loud shout from Ryohei. Hayato muttered a “Stupid Turf-top.” under his breath, which resulted in Ryohei starting a shouting match with him.

Lambo rolled his eyes, “When the boss is busy guilt-tripping and mentally traumatizing his brother, this is what the Guardians do.”

Lambo gestured to the shouting match between Hayato and Ryohei, Takeshi who was busy poking Iemitsu and Chrome who just slipped into the room carrying a lion plushie. A lion plushie that Lambo was Natsu was looking for upstairs.

Had Hayato not been busy with his shouting match, he’d have given a remark about Lambo becoming a wiseass.

At least Hibari and Mukuro weren’t around.

WERE they?

Lambo threw his arms up in the air, why was he trying to make sense of his family? Tsuna-nii had clearly given up on that endeavour AGES ago.

.

“You ever wonder why Ieyasu and Natsu never question how we could physically interact with the things around us?” Takeshi cocked his head to the side.

Hayato snorted, “Stop trying to act smart, baseball-idiot, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Takeshi makes an extreme point.”

“Great minds.” Lambo snarked, “One would think that Vongola Primo and Vongola Secondo would be more perceptive than that.”

“Vongola Secondo is busy being unknowingly tormented by boss, at the moment.” Hayato looked at Chrome who shook her head and indicated the plushie in her arms, “And apparently won’t be done with that for some time.”

“Kufufu,” this time the laugh actually came from Mukuro, “Sawada Tsunayoshi is one devious manipulator. Reborn taught him well. Right, Skylark-kun?”

Hibari twitched and glared at Mukuro.

Takeshi chuckled, “You know, Tsuna should stop figuratively pulling Natsu’s pigtails.”

Hayato sputtered before he let out a lecture about showing proper respect to the boss.

Chrome blinked, “What do you think boss’ lovers would think about that question?” Chrome turned to look at Hibari, who froze at her question.

The rest of the Guardians sent questioning looks to Hibari.

Hibari responded by jumping out of the nearest window.

.

“They’re… kinda extreme.” Ryohei noted as he looked at Iemitsu and Natsu who were fighting over Tsuna’s attention.

“Aren’t they cute?” Takeshi asked cheerfully.

“That’s the boss’ awesomeness at work.” Hayato nodded sagely.

“Just don’t let Hibari hear you say that.” Lambo dryly added.

There was an ominous aura from one of the corners.

Lambo sighed, resigned.

Mukuro’s lips twitched, “ _The boss’ awesomeness_ , eh?”

Chrome nodded, “Boss has been busy expanding his influence.”

Mukuro let out a smirk, “Tsunayoshi-kun hasn’t been idle. Not that people would notice.”

Hayato leaned back against the wall, carefully observing the people around his boss, “The mafia is not good enough. Boss is obviously on a whole new level.”

Takeshi chuckled, his eyes twinkling mischievously, “Tsuna’s also been busy with restocking for… _entertainment_ ”

He tilted his head to avoid a tonfa that came flying at him from where Hibari sat and went flying out an open window.

“We agreed to never mention that!” Hibari growled.

Takeshi smiled, “You agreed, I just nodded.”

“Seconded to the extreme!”

“Thirded!” Lambo raised a hand and dodged a tonfa.

“Fourthed.” Chrome blinked ‘innocently’ at Hibari, practically daring him to throw another tonfa.

“Fifthed.” Hayato coughed to hide a chuckle.

“Sixth-ed by Roku-do.” Mukuro devilishly smirked at Hibari.

Hibari twitched, “Herbivore, you… _I’ll bite you to death._ ”

And he lunged.

.

End chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: OOC, Language, future and/or implied boyxboy, future implied/attempted incest.**

.

Tsuna enthusiastically waved to Iemitsu and nonno as the two headed towards their plane. From his side, Natsu waved amore sedately, Ieyasu was begrudgingly waving.

"Until next time, my rival." Ieyasu muttered darkly before immediately brightening, "Tuna! Let's go home! We'll play football!"

Natsu rolled his eyes before mentally preparing himself for the ride back home; he won't be hatching any more revenge plans, he'll make sure of that.

.

Natsu shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position and helped Tsuna with his own.

Ieyasu was, predictably, whining to their mother about having to go to 'school'.

"Why do we have to go?"

"It's so that you can learn, Ie-kun."

"I can learn just fine at home."

"It's so that you can also make friends."

"We can make friends _and_ study at home!"

"Ieyasu."

Ieyasu immediately stopped complaining after hearing his mother's strict tone.

Natsu honestly didn't know that there was an institute for education that they could go to, and at such a young age, too! Back in his previous life, there weren't any 'schools', the town that they lived in wasn't a big one and people learned by experience or by getting bits and pieces that others would teach them. He and Ieyasu, as Ricardo and Giotto, were self-taught. It was a pressing matter after Vongola started to become more powerful recognized and had to become more organized. They couldn't really handle the work if they didn't know how to read, write and do math. The amount of knowledge needed had expanded as the Vongola's influence did. It was one of the main reasons that Vongola's library was quite so vast. Natsu remembered starting teaching himself how to read and write Japanese, the version used nowadays as the Japanese that Ricardo had learnt wasn't quite usable at the moment, a couple of years ago. Ieyasu had joined him and they both teamed up to teach Tsuna, they did ask for help from their mother, though.

But the idea of a place designated to be a learning environment, where the staff were hired for the sole purpose of teaching, was something that both Natsu and Ieyasu regretted never thinking of. It was true that they helped teach some people from time to time and cover holes in each other's knowledge as much as possible, but they never _dedicated_ a place and time to teach.

Natsu was curious about this school.

.

Natsu took his words back.

He wasn't curious about school anymore; it was filled with crying, sniveling brats and patronizing 'adults'.

Looking around, Natsu noted that he was the only one out of the three of them to want to return; Tsuna was making words using building blocks with a black-haired girl and Ieyasu, who was adamant on not wanting to go to school, was chatting with _Asari_ of all people.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in thought; Asari was reborn in Namimori, too? How many others were in the same town as them? Natsu _did_ hear a talk about a 'vicious Hibari boy' who took it upon himself discipline in town. Could that Hibari be Alaude? It _was_ the type of thing he'd do.

If it was Alaude, then he probably knew about Ieyasu and Natsu and did his absolute best to avoid Ieyasu and his craziness.

"Have you met any of the others, Asari?"

"Oh, yes! Knuckle is around, too! He is two years older than us. Do you see that girl with brown hair and amber eyes drawing next to your little brother? That's his sister, her name is Kyoko."

Natsu noted that Asari didn't mention the rumors about the Hibari kid. He either didn't know, or knew and decided not to tell Ieyasu about him. It was probably for the best; they didn't need Ieyasu to 'get ideas'.

.

Natsu scowled as he marched towards the group of older boys who surrounded Tsuna. Natsu hated bullying, especially when it was aimed at one of his own. He could tell that Ieyasu's Intuition had warned him about it from the approaching murderous aura.

And speaking of murderous auras…

"Weaklings, you're crowding." A closer, more intense one emitted from the roof of one of the nearby buildings.

When Natsu looked in the direction of the cold, emotionless voice that spoke, he saw a kid, probably a couple of years older, with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes.

_Alaude!_

Natsu blinked, Alaude? Alaude didn't usually help other people. Natsu looked at Tsuna whom he was approaching and understood; Tsuna was blinking his huge eyes at Alaude, emitting absolute innocence and helplessness from every pore in his body.

Ah.

It was Alaude's weakness to cute things at work.

Natsu sweat dropped as he pulled Tsuna away from the violence that ensued from Alaude viciously tearing into the group of boys, they were kids but Alaude was still merciless. If their punishment was left to Natsu, he'd have been definitely more vicious; he'd have had them grounded with all their toys and sweets confiscated. That punishment always caused devastation for Ieyasu.

There was a gasp, "Alaude!"

Alaude, Natsu and Tsuna turned to look at Ieyasu, who was sparkling. Asari was standing next to him.

Alaude slightly blanched and sent an accusatory look towards Asari who grimaced and gave an apologetic shrug.

Natsu raised an eyebrow; Alaude planned with Asari to have the latter distract Ieyasu? Alaude was desperate, wasn't he?

"Oh, Alaude!" Natsu, Tsuna, Alaude and Asari averted their eyes as Ieyasu began to shine with the metaphorical glow of a thousand sun.

It was time to interfere.

Natsu looked at Tsuna, who sensed his look and turned to meet his eyes, and understanding passed between them. It was a perfect situation to test a trick that they two had been practicing.

Natsu handed the backpack that he was wearing to Tsuna, who took off his own backpack, and started the process of Tsuna-fication: widening his eyes, emitting an aura of innocence and cuteness, subtly dragging the shoulder of his jacket down his own shoulder and pulling the sleeves down to cover his hands.

(He was absolutely thankful to the fact that he wore a jacket that was  a size too big in hope of growing up faster.)

Natsu _beamed_ , "Ie-nii!"

Ieyasu immediately switched his attention towards Natsu.

Tsuna didn't need prompting to hurl the two backpacks at the sufficiently-distracted Ieyasu. The two bags hit Ieyasu in the face in quick succession, causing Ieyasu to drop to the ground. Tsuna and Natsu high-fived and went to check on Ieyasu.

"He's unconscious." Natsu noted. Asari gave a hysterical chuckle and Alaude discreetly snuck away.

Tsuna took one of Ieyasu's arms and began to drag him away, "I'll take him to the teacher!" he explained.

Natsu took the other arm and helped Tsuna, Asari trailed after them.

They were quick to find a teacher and tell her that "Ie-nii took a nap!" complete with beaming smiles and innocent looks. The teacher melted in face of their combined assault and didn't think to ask them for details.

Behind them, Asari shuddered in fear.

.

End chapter 6.

End Arc 1


	7. Chapter 7

Alt. title: "A Babe Enters the Picture, Part 1"

**Warnings: OOC, Language, possible implied/attempted boyxboy, possible future implied and/or attempted incest, cross-dressing.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

_Age 13,_

"A home tutor sent by oto-san?" amber eyes blinked down at Reborn who blinked innocently up at the owner of the aforementioned eyes.

Reborn entered the Sawada household just as he planned: giving the letter that Iemitsu sent with him and introducing himself.

He'd wait until he was alone with Sawada Ieyasu before he'd tell him the real reason he was here.

Reborn looked at the kid whom he identified as Sawada Tsunayoshi from his innocent demeanor. Tsunayoshi was wearing his school uniform and an apron and his long hair which was spiked at the top (naturally, Reborn noted) that reached under his ribs was tied at the nape of his neck. He was the one to take Iemitsu's letter and read it.

Which meant that the nearly identical kid (sans long hair) who was sitting at the table and observing Reborn with half-lidded eyes and a neutral expression was Sawada Natsuyoshi, who was a possible candidate to be picked as either the Chief Advisor or the next CEDEF head.

Tsunayoshi gave Natsuyoshi the letter, "I'll call Ieyasu down; kaa-san will be here in a minute."

True to his words, Sawada Nana walked in mere moments later, cheerfully greeting the three, dropping a kiss on both Tsunayoshi's and Natsuyoshi's heads before taking her place at the table. She peered at Reborn, "And who do we have here?"

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn!" Reborn declared, blinking innocently at her.

Natsuyoshi added as he raised his head after reading the letter, "Oto-san sent him."

"Oh, my!" Nana clapped her hands, "That's really good! Ie-kun and Na-kun love learning new things."

Natsuyoshi looked exasperated, "Kaa-san, you used to call me 'Natsu' when I was a kid, why did you start calling me 'Na-kun' after I grew up?"

Nana replied, "But, Na-kun! Tsu-kun doesn't call you 'nii-chan' anymore!"

Natsuyoshi sighed in defeat as Nana beamed.

Reborn could tell that the whole inquiry was routinely from the way the two responded without missing a beat.

Tsunayoshi reentered the kitchen and scooped Reborn, who was momentarily surprised at the speed and skill that Tsunayoshi possessed to sneak up on him, in his arms, he sat Reborn on a high chair that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and served him breakfast and a cup of espresso

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Espresso?"

Tsunayoshi blinked at him and beamed, "You looked like an espresso person. Tell me what you think of it, yes?"

Reborn raised the cup to his lips, subtly checking for any possible suspicious substances, and taking a sip.

He froze.

It took him a couple of minutes, longer than he'd like, to unfreeze. He eyed the cup in his hand; that was _exactly_ the way he liked it.

He looked up to meet Natsuyoshi's eyes, he raised his own cup, "Tsuna is really good at making coffee, isn't he?"

Reborn nodded, Tsunayoshi beamed.

Reborn eyed the youngest son; he could see great potential there, the type of type of potential that developed the way that drove fear and respect into the most heartless and rude of Mafiosi. He lamented not getting this kid to make into the Vongola's Decimo; they'd have had a lot of… _fun_.

"Tsuna said something about a home tutor?" a voice came from the doorway. Reborn looked in the direction that he knew his student-to be was at.

There, leaning against the doorframe, was Sawada Ieyasu: blond hair that was spiked at the top was long enough to be tied into a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades (in a style that was similar to Tsunayoshi's- the resemblance between the three brothers was very obvious) and blue eyes that stared at him in suspicion.

He was also wearing the girls' uniform.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, Ieyasu cross dressed? Iemitsu didn't mention that interesting tidbit of information. After a little bit of thinking, Reborn deduced that Iemitsu himself didn't know because if he had, there would have been some gushing about his _'princess'_.

Reborn made a note to expand on his seduction lessons.

"Tsuna also said that _he_ sent you- Reborn, was it?"

Ieyasu sauntered over to the remaining empty chair, his eyes never leaving Reborn's.

Reborn wondered for a moment if there was any animosity between Iemitsu and his eldest son.

"What are your qualifications then, little man?"

Reborn quirked an eyebrow, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, at the phrasing: little man?

"I wouldn't put it beneath my rival to send an unqualified tutor to put e down!" Ieyasu declared with absolute seriousness.

"Your rival?" Reborn prompted.

"The man my precious little brothers who must be protected at all costs call 'oto-san'; my rival for Tsuna's attention!"

A brother complex and a one-sided rivalry with the father; Reborn knew from the way Iemitsu gushed about Ieyasu's 'Tsundereness' that Iemitsu didn't consider his so a rival.

The Sawadas sure were a strange family, Reborn was going to have fun with them.

Natsuyoshi face palmed, "I'm so done with your bullshit, Ieyasu. I'm off. Shall we, Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi smiled, "Just let me get our bentos!" and he actually _skipped_ away giggling and cooing about how adorable Ieyasu was when he acted possessive.

There must have been an inside joke there somewhere because Natsuyoshi looked amused.

Ieyasu jumped out of his seat, whirled around, pointed at a family picture hung on the wall behind him and grinned triumphantly, "Hah! Did you hear that? Tsuna said that I'm adorable! Take that!"

Natsuyoshi amusement turned into exasperation as he rolled his eyes, kissed his very much amused mother's cheek and went out the door; he was soon followed by Tsunayoshi.

Ieyasu reseated himself and gave Reborn a piercing look, "You still haven't told me your qualifications."

Nana hummed and picked up Iemitsu's letter that sat forgotten on the table, "Your papa says here that Reborn-kun has degrees in math, physics, chemistry, biology, linguistics, theatre and many others! Is it true, Reborn-kun?"

"It's true, Sawada-san." There was no harm in being polite with the mother.

"Oh, my! That's so amazing, Reborn-kun! You can call me _mama_ as you'll be staying here for a long time, yes?"

"Yes, mama." There was no harm in indulging her, either.

Ieyasu grumbled, "You're telling the truth. Very well then, I accept my rival's challenge! If he thinks that I won't be able to keep up, I'll prove him wrong!" Ieyasu abruptly stood up, a fist clenched in determination and metaphorical flames burned in the background.

"You'll be late if you don't leave now, Ie-kun."

Ieyasu looked at the clock, cursed, gathered his things and left in a whirl.

"Ara, he's forgotten something."

Ieyasu was back in the next minute, kissed his mother's cheek and left with a _'see you later!'_

Nana giggled and stood to clear the table.

Reborn left to track his student down.

.

End chapter 7, part 1.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Alt. title: "A Babe Enters The Picture, Part 2"

Also known as the chapter where Ieyasu gets to shine.

**Warnings: OOC, Language, possible implied/attempted boyxboy, possible future implied and/or attempted incest, cross-dressing.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

"Why are you following me to school?" Ieyasu turned to look at Reborn who was walking on top of the wall next to him, his hands on his hips.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." Reborn answered blandly, enjoying the way it annoyed Ieyasu.

"I know that! What are you not telling me?" Ieyasu's eyes narrowed.

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, "Reborn discreetly took a picture of Ieyasu's gaping expression

"A… hitman?" Ieyasu's voice surprisingly lacked any emotion as he looked blankly at Reborn.

"I'm here to tutor you to become the tenth boss of the most the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world." Reborn slightly frowned as an unnatural chill seeped into the air.

Ieyasu frowned as well and looked around in confusion; Reborn had Leon transformed into gun form and swept the area for threats.

His eyes landed on Ieyasu.

Reborn was already in the process of jumping away when his mind whispered to him, ' _Fake_.'

Coldness spread from his chest as he landed on a tree as far away from Ieyasu as he could in the in the unnatural cold that gripped him and slowed him down.

Reborn snuck a look towards the source of coldness in his chest and openly stared at the sight of his pacifier covered in ice that was spreading across his body. He raised his gaze towards Ieyasu who was watching him, face expressionless. The ice covered him completely and he blanked out.

.

 

Ieyasu hummed as he looked as he looked at the literally frozen, apparent 'baby', then he quirked his head to the side, "Natsu, what are you doing here?"

A figure walked into his line of sight from around one of the corners and regarded him with sharp eyes, "You usually keep your ice for the more dangerous threats; I had to come and check when my Intuition warned me about a _cold fire_. You and I both know that it refers to your ice."

"And Tsuna?"

"He is being entertained by Alaude."

"That's definitely entertaining."

"Only you and Tsuna will think that. Alaude will need therapy after Tsuna is done with him."

"Ieyasu carried the frozen Reborn, "Let me put him somewhere first."

Natsu waved his hand in Reborn's direction, "And what happened?"

 

"Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman and here to tutor me to become the Decimo of the world's most powerful mafia famiglia."

Natsu's face blanked and his eyes glowed with orange flames, "Mafia?"

Ieyasu's eyes glowed the same way, "Maybe we should impart on whoever sent Reborn to check their information first. And tell Reborn that his Pacifier is leaving him vulnerable to flame manipulation and conversion."

Rewarding him, aren't you?"

"He's good; he sensed my ice, saw through me, and even attempted to escape."Ieyasu all but purred.

Natsu threw his hands into the air, "It doesn't matter that he isn't an actual baby, Ieyasu! He is still in the body of one. Don't be such a pedophile."

Ieyasu blinked 'innocently' at Natsu, the orange in his eyes receding, "Whatever are you talking about, Natsu?"

Natsu merely turned around and stalked away, muttering about crazy siblings who didn't understand the concept of sanity.

Ieyasu rolled his eyes; he loved his brother to bits just the way Natsu was but if only he would realize that he was just like his siblings deep down.

Ieyasu blinked at that thought.

Yes, _very_ deep down.

.

The cold that encased Reborn sent a shock deep into his core, into his flames. He could feel it easily slipping into his flames and closing openings in the core's outer surface that Reborn never realized were there. The feeling of the coldness that acted as a sort of plug for the many openings in his core's surface painted a picture that sent a shiver through Reborn. And it wasn't because of the cold.

There were too many openings in his core (he counted at least _ten_!), all of them existed at the ends of the tentacle-like 'limbs' that spread from the spherical, black shape attached to the top of his core, which Reborn knew to be the connection between the Pacifier and his core. Reborn shuddered at the being in such a vulnerable state; if there was anyone with strong enough ability and skills at flame sensing and manipulation and had enough reason to use them against Reborn, he'd end up at their mercy.

The strange coldness that seeped into his core had closed off all the openings and slipped around the Pacifier's connection with his flames, covering it in a very thin, almost unnoticeable for anyone else, layer of ice.

The cold belonged to someone with the required skills at flame sensing and manipulation. And that person was…

Reborn flashed back to his last memory before he blacked out, his encounter with his 'student'.

He took in the coldness permeating his core gain. The coldness itself had retreated from his core and remained in its position where it closed the openings in Reborn's core and spread to the Pacifier it felt as if it was quivering in excitement and anticipation to do something to the Pacifier.

The coldness was meant to momentarily incapacitate him, the mere idea that someone was able to put him at their mercy like that displeased him.

There was only one person who di it.

He smirked as he felt himself start to wake up; he had a future chew toy to talk with.

There was certainly more to Sawada Ieyasu than first met the eye.

.

Reborn opened his eyes to the sight of Sawada Ieyasu sitting on a chair in front of him, legs crossed and still in his school uniform.

A quick check told him that he was still partially covered with ice and a quick look around showed that they were in a spacious, comfortable room with chairs, couches and cabinets. One corner of the room was occupied with a sink, a small stove and a fridge.

The two weren't the only ones in the room.

On one of the couches behind Ieyasu sat Natsuyoshi, elbows propped on his knees and sharp amber eyes scrutinizing Reborn.

Next to the only door in the room stood a teen that looked to be Ieyasu's and Natsuyoshi's age with black hair, cheery eyes and a wide smile.

"Well then, Reborn. Shall we begin?"

Reborn returned his gaze to Ieyasu who smiled gently, but his blue eyes spoke a different story.

Gaze piercing and heavy, an aura of authority settled on his shoulders like it belonged there and an echo of fierce, orange flames in his eyes. Sawada Ieyasu looked considerably different than he did at breakfast.

Reborn was suddenly stricken by the near-identical resemblance between Ieyasu and Vongola Primo.

He wasn't going to be bored with this student, Reborn decided.

.

End chapter 8- 2


	9. Chapter 9

Alt. title "A Babe Enters The Picture, Part 3"

**Warnings: OOC, Language, possible implied/attempted boyxboy, possible future implied and/or attempted incest, cross-dressing, Sawada Ieyasu (he deserves the warning).**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

"You said that you are here to train me tome to become the next boss of the world's most powerful mafia famiglia," Ieyasu smiled gently but his eyes were as warms as the arctic, "why would such a famiglia send the _World's Greatest Hitman_ to train a _civilian kid_ to fill such a very important and vital position?"

Reborn stared blandly at Ieyasu who met his gaze head on. The silence between the two stretched, Reborn maintained his steady gaze and, surprisingly, Ieyasu didn't falter in giving Reborn the same treatment.

It was Reborn who broke the tension between them with a smirk, "The current boss' sons either died or went missing years ago."

"Missing?" Ieyasu raised an eyebrow, "For how long?"

"Nearly eight years now."

"Oh? That doesn't explain why the current boss picked me as an heir."

"The first boss, and founder, of the famiglia came to Japan and changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu after he retired," Reborn lamented the fact that he couldn't take out the family tree that he prepared beforehand, in the meantime Ieyasu's face looked like it was carved from stone.

"He is your great-great-great grandfather, which makes you a legitimate heir."

"And why can't father inherit?" Ieyasu had already lost the very thin veneer of gentleness that he previously had at that moment.

"Your father, Sawada Iemitsu," the absolute idiot, "is the family's Outside Advisor and head of CEDEF, which is the family's external consultancy agency, and that position immediately disqualifies him as an heir."

"And what do the current head and the Outside Advisor want to accomplish by making civilian an heir?"

"The current boss, the ninth, wants the famiglia to return to what it was in the first's era and believes that a non-mafia heir is very likely to see the roots of Vongola's corruption and work on removing it."

It went unsaid that both Natsuyoshi and Tsunayoshi were also legitimate heirs, but Reborn could tell that Ieyasu understood that loud and clear.

Ieyasu pinned Reborn with a piercing gaze that left him slightly breathless and gave him the feeling that he roused a sleeping lion.

Minutes later, a heavy aura spread from Ieyasu, a lazy smirk settled on his lips, eyes that glowed orange with an inner fire were half-lidded and his posture changed into an elegant slouch

The teenager who stood next to the door in the room let out a chuckle while Natsuyoshi snorted and stood up, "I don't have time to witness your insanity; someone should check on poor Alaude." With that said, Natsuyoshi took out a phone from his pocket and left the room.

"With that out of the way," Ieyasu practically _purred_ , "let's talk about the important details, _Hitman-san_."

In Reborn's opinion, the look Ieyasu was giving him wouldn't have looked out of place on _Bianchi's_ face.

Reborn slightly startled at hat thought, Ieyasu wasn't thinking of what Reborn thought that he was thinking of, was he?

On closer inspection of Ieyasu, Reborn decided that yes, Ieyasu was.

_Great._

"Before we start, let me… _warm you up_."

Reborn deadpanned at the wink Ieyasu sent his way. The other teen in the room coughed to hide a chuckle.

At least Ieyasu thawed him out of the ice and didn't set him on fire.

Reborn flexed his fingers as warmth flooded his limbs.

"First things first, I'll take you up on your offer and become Vongola Decimo; kaa-san _did_ teach me to clean up after my messes."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the unrelated statement.

"Second, I want Natsu as my Chief Advisor. God knows my brother will feel restless if he's not there to curb my 'insanity'." Ieyasu snorted lightly in amusement.

"Third, Tsuna and kaa-san aren't to be involved in this." Ieyasu's smile was sharp, perfectly conveying the unsaid 'or else'. It made Reborn inwardly scoff at the poorly disguised threat and plot ways to make the next few days of Ieyasu's life as miserable as possible.

"Fourth," Ieyasu smirked, "welcome to the family, baby."

Reborn dropkicked him.

.

Reborn headed towards the Sawada household with Ieyasu and Natsuyoshi. The other teenager who was who was in the room with them, who introduced himself as Asari, had already split from the group to head towards his own house.

The sun had already set by the time Reborn finished 'talking' with Ieyasu in the room.

Natsuyoshi, Natsu, calmly walked next to Ieyasu, completely ignoring his older brother.

Ieyasu himself was too cheerful for someone who was beaten black and blue by Reborn.

The three were only a few meters away from the house when a suffocating, murderous aura exploded out of it.

The two brothers didn't miss a beat as they turned to walk the way they just came from.

It was only after they couldn't feel the murderous aura anymore that they finally talked.

"Someone pissed Tsuna off." Natsu deadpanned.

"Sleep over at Asari's!" Ieyasu smiled cheerfully but his eyes held a haunted look.

"We should make sure to get back in the morning; we shouldn't miss breakfast."

"No use pissing Tsuna off more than he already is."

"At least he was nice enough to give us a warning."

"Wonder what pissed him off, though."

Reborn made a mental note not to piss Tsuna off.

_Much._

.

End chapter 9- 3


	10. Chapter 10

_Also, certain parts of this chapter were inspired by a conversation that I had with LuckyNumber1 about 2718 *shifty eyes* people who read my fic_ 'Herbivore, Stop' _can probably guess from some similarities ^^;_

Alt. title "A Nii-san's Prerogative. Or Not." And "Ieyasu And Tsunayoshi, The Terror Twins."

**Warnings: OOC, Language, attempted boyxboy (and boyxboyxboy), attempted incest, cross-dressing, Sawada Ieyasu (he deserves the warning), thirteen-year olds wearing dominatrix outfits, Tsuna is scary, Natsu is the only one with a (somewhat) sane mind.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

_Interlude: Siblings' Bonding Time_

.

Lambo sat in the Sawada's living room and observed the, for, once, calm atmosphere that resulted from Reborn's temporary absence. Lambo deduced that he was preparing Ieyasu's first challenge since Ieyasu proved to be adept at dodging Dying Will Bullets, a shockingly skilled negotiator and a master at evading trouble that was caused by anyone other than his siblings. Lambo, with all his Reborn-knowledge that came from growing up with another Reborn who was very similar to the current one, knew that Reborn took it as a challenge to cause Ieyasu problems that the latter wouldn't be able to evade.

In the corner of the room sat Hibari, silently feeding his bird and ignoring the world around him, Ieyasu and Natsu were discussing the Vongola and Lambo knew that Tsuna was entertaining himself in the kitchen..

Ieyasu pouted, "Why are your descendants annoying mine with succession problems?" he whined about their recent predicament of Vongola barging into their lives. Lambo was impressed at how what Ieyasu said alluded to him conveniently forgetting about Iemitsu and coming to terms with him being _old_ \- in mind if not in body (even though Natsu would argue that it was the same thing).

"I don't know about the Secondo of _this_ world but _I_ died a virgin." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Lambo would have raised an eyebrow at the unexpected tidbit of information had he not been busy tensing as his 'Offended Nii-san' senses alarmed him about an upcoming mental trauma.

Ieyasu stared at Natsu, horrified, and whispered, "You… died a… a _virgin_?!"

Ieyasu whispered the last word as if it was some sort of mortal offence, a taboo that wasn't to be spoken.

"Yes." Natsu looked weary as he observed Ieyasu's facial expressions, which circled through indignation, disbelief, blankness and then sadness.

"You didn't tell me back when we were Giotto and Ricardo."

"And what would you have done about it?"

"I wouldn't have left Italy before I made sure that you got laid!"

"Oh, really? I don't think anyone was interested in indulging their carnal urges with me. _I_ wasn't interested."

Ieyasu waved a dismissive hand, "Doesn't matter. If I couldn't find anyone _else_ , I would have deflowered you _myself_." Ieyasu's expression turned serious.

Hibari didn't even twitch at the topic; Lambo envied his Power of Denial.

"But we were _cousins_!"

Natsu didn't mention how the two were also males, Lambo noted, it was a smart move; they didn't need Ieyasu to start thinking about getting a sex change, Tsuna alone had been enough.

"That makes it my duty as a family member to make you experience the joys of life!" Ieyasu nodded to himself, "I'll compensate that failure now! As your nii-san, it is my duty!"

"I'm only thirteen!"

"Age doesn't matter!"

"What," Reborn settled himself on the couch after he popped out of nowhere, his plotting stopped for the moment- or not, one could never tell with Reborn, "is going on here?"

Ieyasu immediately switched his entire attention towards Reborn and pulling a perfect imitation of Bianchi, "Welcome home, my love!"

Natsu banged his head against the nearest, available, hard surface, which happened to be a table. Reborn appeared to be contemplating hitting Ieyasu on the head with a Leon-mallet but decided against it as it lost its appeal after the fifty-third time he'd done it and Ieyasu merely responded with a beaming smile and a 'I love you too, Reborn!'

Ieyasu blinked, "Ah!" his eyes turned calculating and moved from Reborn to Natsu and then towards the kitchen.

Lambo saw Hibari stiffen and switch his gaze between the room's occupants and the kitchen before he came to a conclusion and bolted out of an open window.

Lambo cursed his curiosity that prevented him from leaving after Hibari.

So much for being a coward.

"Reborn! Forgive me for being unable to remain faithful to you!"

_What?_

Lambo's eyes comically widened and he gaped as realization dawned on him.

"Natsu! You, me, bedroom, now! I'm not wasting any second!"

"But we're brothers!"

"Exactly!"

"That's called incest!"

"I know."

"What's going on here?" Tsuna chose that moment to come into the room, interrupting Natsu's mental meltdown in the process.

Lambo put his face in his hands; things were starting to get worse.

"Tsuna!" Ieyasu immediately began the next step in his plan, "Perfect timing!"

Tsuna blinked and cocked his head to the side to silently ask Ieyasu about what he wanted.

"How about the three of us go upstairs and have some special siblings' bonding time?"

Tsuna brightened and excitedly clapped his hands, "That's a wonderful idea!"

Reborn muttered to himself from where he was sitting, "Does Tsuna even know what my retarded student is talking about?"

Lambo wanted to sob. Tsuna definitely knew what Ieyasu was talking about.

"I'll go get snacks!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Tsuna! What do you have in mind?"

"Whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cherry~""

"I like the way you think~ what about _that_ custom?"

"It will be perfect~"

"I know, right? You top and I bottom?"

"Without a doubt!"

The two turned towards Natsu and grinned in unison, "It will be quite a delicious sandwich~"

The way the two grinned at their poor brother was right out of a nightmare.

Tsuna turned and headed back into the kitchen and Ieyasu sent a smug and arrogant smirk Natsu's way.

Natsu returned the smile with a brittle one, "Let me go to the bathroom so that I can refresh myself?"

He didn't wait for an answer and proceeded to head upstairs. Lambo wished him good luck.

Tsuna exited the kitchen, carrying the suggested 'snacks' in his arms and skipped upstairs.

Ieyasu hummed as he waited for his brothers to finish.

It was fifteen minutes later that Tsuna called, "I'm done! I'm going to go get Natsu! He said that he went to the bathroom, yes?"

There was a sound of heels clicking as Tsuna headed towards the bathroom.

Ieyasu hummed and stretched his arms. He was about to head upstairs when the three in the room heard the sound of hurried footsteps followed by Tsuna flying down the stairs.

Tsuna pouted, "Natsu is not here."

Ieyasu pouted as well, "He isn't? Oh well, we'll be trying another time."

Reborn ignored the two siblings in favor of stopping his brain from having a meltdown at the sight of Tsuna- gentle, innocent Tsuna- in a dominatrix outfit. And it wasn't the pleasant type of meltdowns either.

The two siblings recovered from their disappointment very quickly.

Tsuna turned to peer at Reborn and then smiled.

Reborn didn't have time to move before he was scooped up in Tsuna's arms for the second time since he came to Namimori. His blank expression conveyed his feeling of ' _I've encountered the strangest things in my life but by being carried by a thirteen- year old Japanese boy in a dominatrix outfit takes the cake"._

Okay, Reborn's expressions weren't that expressive and Lambo wanted to poke fun at him, so what?

"Do you have a nii-san, Reborn-kun?"Tsuna smiled at Reborn.

"No, I don't."

"Did you have one before?"

"No."

"Then I'll be your nii-san!"

Reborn opened his mouth to throw a snarky comment at Tsuna, took in the suddenly very sharp features of the latter's smile and promptly closed his mouth.

Really, Lambo pouted, Reborn should thank his lucky starts for not witnessing Tsuna plotting revenge on Kawahira- in _very_ graphic details _._

Tsuna turned his razor-sharp grin towards Ieyasu, eyes glowing orange, "If you want to seduce Reborn, you'll have to go through me first, Sawada Ieyasu."

Ieyasu responded with the same sharp smile and glowing eyes, "Challenge accepted."

Lambo froze; oh god _no_ , they were _serious_. He had to warn the others.

_._

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: OOC, Language, possible implied/attempted boyxboy, death threats, nudity (those shameless characters), my muse had a slight case of ADHD while writing this chapter, cross-dressing, Sawada Ieyasu (he deserves the warning).**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

The next day, at 5:30 in the morning and as per his habit, Reborn spread his many tools and plotted the best way to wake Ieyasu up.

He remembered the plot he had already started yesterday and he _smiled_. It was not a nice smile; (un)fortunately, no one was around to see it since Ieyasu was asleep, Natsu spent the night outside the house and didn't return yet and Tsuna went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee after his shower.

Reborn had settled on a pair of Leon-green defibrillators when Tsuna entered the room, wearing only a towel that was wrapped around his waist, long hair dripping wet with a towel draped over it, half-lidded eyes lazily looking around, face curiously blank. He put the cup of coffee that was in his hand on one of the three disks in the room (which Reborn identified as Tsuna's disk) and went to the very big (and only) closet in the room. Tsuna rummaged through the closet as if contemplating which uniform to pick, one hand absently toweling his hair. He settled on one of the girls' uniforms. Reborn himself had already changed into his own custom, a doctor, and carried the defibrillators, calculating how much shock he should put into his wake up call.

During Reborn's contemplative stand over Ieyasu, Tsuna finished toweling his hair and took off the towel around his waist, exposing his naked body.

Reborn looked from Tsuna to Ieyasu who was sleeping naked and was only covered by a thin blanket and deadpanned. The two brothers were shameless.

Reborn was glad that he had cameras recording around the room; Iemitsu's reaction to the pictures Reborn would get from the cameras was bound to be hilarious. It would also give Reborn the best excuse to horribly maim him. Reborn's thoughts took on a vicious turn, Tsuna's gentle humming while he pinned up his hair provided the best background music for Reborn's sinister plots.

Reborn looked at Ieyasu's unmarred chest and remembered the burn marks on _his_ chest that appeared after he was put into the ice. Oh, Reborn hadn't forgotten about _that_ , it was impossible to forget about such a thing.

"Have fun, Reborn-kun."

"Sure thing, _nii-san_."

Reborn grinned, charged up his defibrillators to full power and proceeded to shock Ieyasu to death and back. Ieyasu woke up with an unholy, agonized screech that was music to Reborn's ears.

Tsuna merely cooed about how cute Reborn's maliciously smiling face was.

.

When Ieyasu finally got around to going to the kitchen and have breakfast after he recovered from the previous shock (literally) and prepared himself for school, Reborn was sitting in his highchair like a king in his throne being pampered by both Tsuna and Nana. Natsu was seated at the table and sent a look that was equal parts amusement, annoyance and irritation towards Ieyasu.

"Ie-kun, you should eat something before you have to go to school."

Ieyasu beamed at his mother and chirped a 'good morning' to his family, making sure to be 300% more sugary and affectionate to Reborn, which earned him a few dangerously pointed chopsticks nearly poking his eyes after they 'slipped' from Tsuna's hands for his troubles.

.

Ieyasu shoved his bento into his bag and pouted as he stomped his way to school. Natsu snorted at him and Ieyasu gave him a dirty look. Ieyasu promised himself to get revenge on both his brothers; Tsuna stole Reborn from him and disappeared to school and Natsu didn't have the decency to hide his amusement, such brothers he had.

Ieyasu suddenly stopped and shuddered as he hah the sudden impression that the world was conspiring against him. Damn Hyper Intuition, can't live with it, can't live without it.

Next to him, Natsu stopped as well, his eyes gleamed in anticipation.

Now Ieyasu was really worried and felt completely justified in having a breakdown.

.

The two brothers reached their class with a couple of minutes to spare; Natsu glared at Ieyasu who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, so what if his breakdown took longer than he thought? It wasn't _his_ fault. Natsu's eyes sharpened and his glare intensified. Ieyasu flinched away; okay, so it _was_ his fault, Natsu should stop glaring already!

Ieyasu relaxed when Natsu looked away from him. Damn, Natsu's glares didn't become any less terrifying then they were when he was Ricardo.

Ieyasu took the opportunity to glare at Tsuna who looked at him and smiled innocently.

'Innocently'. Yeah, right.

He only stopped glaring and focused his attention on the teacher who just entered due to a nudge from his Intuition

Whatever it was, it was very important.

.

It _was_ very important. And terrifying.

Ieyasu stared blankly at the transfer student from Italy whom the teacher just introduced.

Pink hair.

Red eyes.

Ieyasu was faintly aware of Natsu's shit-eating grin at the edge of his senses.

It was G.

G sent a sharp smirk towards Ieyasu, who paled.

Oh god _no_. not _that._

As g headed to his seat, he leaned towards Ieyasu, "Meet me after school."

Ieyasu trembled; he was _so_ dead.

.

_Extra_

.

At lunch break, Ieyasu headed towards the roof by himself; he wasn't in the mood to sit with other people and eating his no-doubt delicious bento in peace and quiet was a very tempting idea.

(He also didn't feel like committing homicide just yet.)

The roof was empty; Alaude was busy, thankfully.

Ieyasu sat down and opened his bento.

He smiled, closed it and hurled it high into the air where it exploded harmlessly.

Forget what he said earlier: he was totally in the mood for murder.

" _SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"_

.

End chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: OOC, Language, possible implied/attempted boyxboy, cross-dressing, Sawada Ieyasu (he deserves the warning).**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

After school ended, Ieyasu followed after G who indicated for Ieyasu to follow him. The two were followed by reborn, Natsu and Asari. Tsuna had disappeared, saying that he had things to deal with. His brothers didn't question him as they heard him mutter something about Alaude and bunny ears.

G led the group following him through the twists and turn of Namimori's streets and back alleys until they reached an abandoned parking lot.

Ieyasu froze, "Why a parking lot?"

"Because." G deadpanned.

Asari chuckled nervously and backed away, Reborn sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Natsu."

"I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you cackling in your head. Shut. Up."

Natsu responded by cackling out loud.

"Now," G cleared his throat, "I can't accept a sissy like you as Vongola Decimo!"

"Who are you calling a sissy, _pinkhead_?!"

"It's red, not pink! Anyway, I challenge you to a fight! The winner gets the position of Vongola Decimo!"

"You're on, _pinkie_!"

"Bring it, you _sissy_!"

"They should get a room already." Natsu snorted.

"Nah, too much property damage." Asari chuckled, his previous nervousness forgotten.

"And what happened to Nervous-san?"

"Nervous?" Asari blinked innocently and smiled blindingly a, "Who?"

Natsu chuckled, "Never mind." All of Ieyasu's elements were just as crazy as he was.

The two turned their attention towards the fight that moved from using explosives and fire to using fist and exchanging petty insults and threats.

Ieyasu punched G in the face while he screeched about what he would do to G if he had a duck and a pair of high heels, all the while using the hand that he didn't use to punch G to give gestures for further details.

Natsu and Asari whistled in unison, "I didn't know that such a threat was physically possible."

Reborn was too busy filming the fight while adding his own commentary.

G responded with grabbing Ieyasu's long hair and using to keep Ieyasu close enough for further retaliation. Ieyasu jumped at G, clawing at his face and tugging at his hair.

And thus the two descended to a chaotic tumble and they rolled on the ground, snarling at each other, tugging at any hair they could reach and clawing at any skin they could find.

Asari sweat dropped and Natsu deadpanned, "G, you're supposed to be my platonic soul mate; don't get down to _his_ level and get into a _catfight_ with him."

Asari patted Natsu's shoulder.

"Alright! You win!" G detangled himself from a victorious Ieyasu, "You're the rightful Vongola Decimo."

"Hell, yeah!" Ieyasu crowed.

" _What?!_ " Natsu gaped.

"G _lost_?!" Asari looked just as shocked as Natsu.

Reborn looked disappointed, "Catfights aren't something that Vongola Decimo should be proud of winning."

"As the rules dictate: the loser serves the winner." G didn't appear to be affected by the defeat at all; in fact, he looked like he was the one who won. Ieyasu stopped midway through is victory dance, Natsu snapped his mouth shut and the two zeroed in on G's smug facial expression, the former with growing trepidation and the latter with growing anticipation.

"Boss! I'll be the best right-hand man you could ever have!"

G looked downright evil with his wide smile, scratches and me, bruises and messy hair.

"Congratulations, Baka-Yasu; you just got yourself a right-hand man." Reborn looked just as victorious as G.

"Oh, no." Ieyasu's eyes widened as he realized just what he invited in. memories of mountains of paperwork, cake bans and sleepless nights flashed in his mind, "Oh, _no_!"

"Oh, yes!" Natsu smirked, "G, you have been reinstated as my platonic soul mate. I shouldn't have doubted you."

Natsu headed over to G and the two clasped their forearms together.

Asari cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you'll need to go and see Knuckle for those injuries."

Natsu and G froze, "Do we have to?"

Ieyasu whined loudly.

Asari smiled apologetically, "Let's go before has a reason to seek _us_ out."

It was time to face the devil- err, the saint.

.

Knuckle gave the group consisting of Ieyasu, G, Natsu and Asari a _Look_.

Ieyasu and G flinched, Natsu made himself look as small as possible and Asari's smile was stiff.

"You had a _catfight_?"

"It was his fault!" Ieyasu and G pointed accusing fingers at each other at the same time.

Knuckle's gaze sharpened, causing Ieyasu and G to quiet down.

Knuckle waved the other two out of the room, "I'll take care of these two."

Natsu and Asari made sure not to slump in not to slump in relief until _after_ they left and were outside the range of Knuckle's eyesight.

Not minutes later, there was a bellow of "EXTREME!" followed by agonized screams and a bright yellow light.

Asari and Natsu beat a hasty retreat.

Half an hour later, Ieyasu and G dragged themselves out of the room looking sweaty and exhausted but completely healed.

.

End chapter 12

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: OOC, Language, possible implied/attempted boyxboy and boyxgirl, cross-dressing, Sawada Ieyasu (he deserves the warning).**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

Ieyasu, Natsu, G, Asari and Reborn were on their way back home after school after a _really_ trying day when it happened.

 _It_ being an attack made by a pink haired young lady, using a strange platter filled with purple, fuming food (if it could be called food) as a projectile weapon.

Ieyasu, who was the person in the pathway of the flying platter, dodged it.

Natsu watched as the platter hit the wall behind Ieyasu and he stared as the wall _melted_.

"Wha…?"

G smirked, "That's my sister, Poison Scorpion Bianchi."

Asari looked at the food platter, "Poison Scorpion? So she specializes in Poison Cooking?"

"Yes. And she has a thing for Reborn."

The three turned their attention towards Bianchi and Ieyasu who were locked in a tense stare down.

"So," Bianchi began, " _You_ are the upstart who stole away my beloved."

" _Your_ beloved?" Ieyasu scoffed, "Don't you mean _mine_?"

"Like hell he's yours!"

"Try me, sister."

"You're on, _kid_."

Natsu and Asari looked at G and Reborn. The latter smiled 'innocently', "Bianchi was my fourth lover."

"WHAT?! That's it! She's going _down_."

G and Reborn shared a _look_ that seemed to say 'let's just fan the fire more, how does that sound?'

Natsu rolled his eyes in exasperation while Asari chuckled in amusement, the two then continued to walk away.

"Don't want to be within Knuckle's sensing range." Natsu said, resolutely not looking behind him.

"I wonder about those two sometimes." Asari looked contemplative, "They just came out from Knuckle's, _cough_ , tender mercies and there they are: getting into _more_ squabbles without making sure to be too far away from Knuckle first."

"I know that Ieyasu has some masochistic tendencies but not even he can find anything positive about getting treatment from Knuckle, pain-wise, that is."

"I know what you mean, and we're _harmonized_ with him! Imagine how bad it would get for someone not harmonized?"

"Wasn't that the reason he was never to give treatment to anyone not harmonized?'

"Wasn't that the reason his treatment was an interrogation technique?" a very young voice piped up.

"That's ri- wait, who-?"

Natsu and Asari looked towards the source of the voice to see a little kid around five sitting on one of the walls, with a green afro and wearing a cow-patterned onesie. His aura was very familiar.

"Lampo?!"

"The one and only." Lampo grinned lazily, and then he frowned, "Unless there is someone who stole my identity and is running around with my name."

"No there isn't. Come here, you." Natsu opened his arms for Lampo, who ceased the opportunity to jump into them.

"Mother will be happy to have you around."

.

Mother was definitely happy to have Lampo around.

He sat down at the dinner table snacking and chatting with G, Asari and Natsu; the four of them passed the time in this setting for a few hours, completely ignoring the explosive pressure of Dying Will Flames of the Sky and Storm coming from somewhere in the city.

("Reborn would be jealous," Natsu had commented when they felt the pressure, "He has yet to force Ieyasu into unleashing his Flames, but there is Bianchi, pops up for a few minutes and has him going all out."

"My sister is just special like that.")

The pressure cut off suddenly, not that the four were surprised; they had felt the intent in it settle earlier. It felt like the eye of a storm, calm amidst the chaos.

"How poetic," Asari snorted.

"And funny," added Lampo.

"It would be funnier if it was a sign of the two harmonizing," G snickered. He paused, then added, "Not that there is any way that something like that would happen."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Ieyasu and Bianchi stumbled through, looking thoroughly ruffled and worn out and leaning on each other. The two traded glares.

"You should go and take a bath; I refuse to have a rival who looks this ugly."

"Pot. Kettle. _Black_."

They kept glaring at and insulting each other as they stumbled up the stairs towards the general direction of the bathroom.

G, Asari, Natsu and Lampo were staring at the top of the stairs where the two left their sight, mouths agape in horrified shock.

Tsuna chose this moment to enter the house, a pouting Reborn in his arms. He looked around and then at the ceiling when he heard the sound of a door slamming open and then closed, followed by angry footsteps, grumbling and cursing.

"This is not how you shampoo, you ignorant-!"

"Like _you_ know how to shampoo properly! Look at your hair!"

"Did you just interrupt me?!"

"Why, yes I did. Are you _that_ ignorant?"

There were sounds of a scuffle.

"Are they, by any chance, sharing the bath?" Tsuna asked, looking amused. Reborn seemed amused as well.

"They are," Natsu replied, staring dumbly at the ceiling.

G let out a distressed sound, "I was _joking_ about the harmonization bit, _ohmygod!_ "

It was the start of a relationship that, in the future, will make many people from the mafia scratch their heads as they attempt to understand it.

.

End Chapter 13

_The Ieyasu-Bianchi in this chapter escalated in a way that I did not expect. It has started giving me Xanxus-Squalo-esque vibes. I'm pretty sure I'm just setting myself up for eternal suffering because of Ieyasu and Bianchi- **ohmygodwhyyyy**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: OOC, Language, Sawada Ieyasu (he deserves the warning).**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

When Reborn couldn't find his wayward student in any of his usual haunts, he decided to check in with Natsu who, at the moment he found him, was chatting with Knuckle, Asari and Lampo.

(Normally, Reborn would be peeved at being unable to find out his student's whereabouts, but if staying with the Sawadas taught him something, it was that Ieyasu's dodging and evasion skills were _inhumane_.)

"Where Ieyasu is?" Natsu looked contemplative, "I remember that he said that he was going for some bonding time with G but he didn't explain _what_ type of bonding. But if you didn't find him at his usual places then that narrows our options."

"He could be at Alaude's place," Asari piped in, "He usually goes there whenever Tsuna does."

"No, Tsuna was home when I went to check."

"He could be at the skating rink outside of town, sneaking in to skate on the ice without skates," Knuckle muttered, unimpressed, "That irresponsible _brat_."

"Wasn't there a shop that's having a sale on shoes that Ieyasu's been dying to get?" Asari looked at Natsu.

"No, the sale ended yesterday," Natsu replied, "There is the practice room. It's been a long time since he went there. I'll take you there, Reborn. Lampo, you're coming with us; Ieyasu may want to start with you too if he's there to practice with G."

With that, Natsu and Lampo waved at Asari and Knuckle, who waved back with 'see you later's, and left with Reborn to take him to the practice room Natsu mentioned.

Fifteen minutes later, the group stopped in front of what looked like a simple, nondescript, two-story building. When they entered, Reborn took in the inside of the building. The word 'practice' seemed fitting to describe the function of the building, a statement emphasized by the mats, climbing bars, wall and ropes, boxing bags, wooden swords, targets set up at the wall with bows, arrows and even guns and a simple pool off to one side (among other things). The word 'room', however, was a bit inadequate due to the size of the place.

Off to one side near the door where there was a bench, G sat propped against the wall, eyes closed and looking for all intents and purpose as if he was asleep.

Ieyasu was standing facing the targets and holding a bow, a quiver slung on his back. Reborn couldn't see Ieyasu's face from where he was standing in the doorway as Ieyasu notched an arrow and let it fly to hit the target dead centre, followed by another arrow and another until he used all the arrows in his quiver and hit many of the targets in the room.

Reborn didn't interrupt his student and analyzed his movement carefully; there was something different about the Ieyasu who was standing there- almost like he was a different person. It wasn't because of the sudden calm and seriousness that took over Ieyasu, but the way he moved his body as if experimenting in his range of movement and familiarizing himself with the body.

Ieyasu walked forward and took out the arrows from the targets and put them back into the quiver. Then he walked over to G, one hand rubbing his face over his eyes then shaking his head. He sat down next to G who chose that moment to wake up and then stand up. G walked around for a bit, doing some stretches while Ieyasu took off the quiver and laid it with the bow on the bench and then looked curiously towards the three still standing in the doorway.

Reborn noted that Ieyasu was back to being himself.

Lampo walked over towards Ieyasu and hopped on the bench, G returned to sit next to them.

"I'll be leaving you now." With that, Natsu took his leave.

Lampo looked at Ieyasu, "Do you want to practice now or later?"

Ieyasu looked at Lampo, then at Reborn who also joined them at the bench and was watching Ieyasu with curious eyes, and then at his watch, "Doing a few more hours here couldn't hurt, let's do it now."

Lampo nodded and leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Ieyasu closed his eyes as well.

A few minutes passed with the two breathing in and out in tandem, and then Lampo relaxed in way that clearly stated that he fell asleep.

Ieyasu took a breath as he stood.

Reborn's focus honed in on Ieyasu at that moment. _There_ it was: the change.

Ieyasu took his first step and promptly fell flat on his face. Reborn snorted, couldn't hurt, huh?

"Ow." Reborn stiffened. That was _not_ Ieyasu's voice speaking, it was Lampo's.

Ieyasu began rolling from his position towards the centre, muttering, "You're too tall, Ieyasu."

It was _definitely_ Lampo's voice coming from Ieyasu's mouth.

Ieyasu sat and began stretching, not sparing the strange act any thought.

Sneaking a look at G showed that he, too, wasn't surprised at what happened.

_What the hell?_

.

End chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

_The events of this segment of Revenge were scrapped around three times before I decided on this course of events._

Alt. title "Reborn is Played"

**Warnings: This Is So Filler-ish I Am Sorry, Yeah That Weird Ieyasu/Bianchi Is Still Going On, And Yeah I Scrapped The Previous Set Of Warnings They Were Boring Anyway, What Have I Done.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

Bianchi settled into the Sawada household with more ease than Reborn had originally anticipated, helped along by Sawada Nana who took a look at Bianchi and immediately welcomed her, gushing about unexpectedly getting a future daughter-in-law.

It was a couple of days into Bianchi's stay at the Sawadas' that something new happened.

At the time, Bianchi and Ieyasu were glaring at each other. Bianchi had G sitting in front of her while she styled his hair; Ieyasu had Asari in front of him for the same reason. The two hadn't let go of their explosive argument in the bathroom the first day they met about shampooing and proper hair care. Reborn was observing the four.

Knuckle was helping out Nana in the kitchen. Tsuna, Natsu and Lampo were just coming down the stairs from the triplet's room upstairs when the doorbell rang.

Tsuna, who was at the front of the three, went to get it. A few minutes later, he called, "Ieyasu! Someone is at the door for you!"

Ieyasu reluctantly cut off his glaring contest with Bianchi and rose to go and see who asked after him.

A minute later, he returned with Tsuna to the living room where everyone was present. He was holding an envelope in hand.

Natsu raised a curious eyebrow at the envelope, seemingly wondering what it contained; he wasn't the only one curious.

Ieyasu tore off the side of the envelope and removed the folded paper inside. He unfolded the paper and the moment he caught sight of what was written, he paled.

Natsu was the first to go to him and take the paper from his hands while G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle (who came into the room at the sound of the doorbell) looked at Ieyasu with concern and at the paper with apprehension.

Natsu let out a breathless curse, "It's from _Elena_."

There were various surprised sounds from the four who were waiting for a reply, and Natsu continued "She has Alaude. She tells us in the letter where to find her and when we should go to meet her." Natsu refolded the paper and looked at the four plus Ieyasu with an apologetic look on his face.

Knuckle sighed, "Poor Alaude, he never liked dresses."

Asari and Lampo nodded in agreement while Reborn silently wondered what dresses had to do with anything. Tsuna observed the others with a neutral look on his face.

G looked particularly distressed.

Ieyasu pinched the bridge of his nose, and then tapped his chin thoughtfully.

G looked even _more_ distressed.

"All right guys! Get yourselves pretty and ready. We are going to meet the Wicked Witch!" Ieyasu beamed.

"How do you even recover so quickly from something like this?" Natsu asked faintly.

.

Apparently, when Ieyasu told his friends plus brother to get 'pretty and ready', he _really_ meant it.

This line of thought passed through Reborn's mind as he observed Ieyasu with his potential guardians and Chief Advisor (Bianchi, for some reason, declined to come with them) walking in the direction of the address given to them in the letter sent by an 'Elena'. The group, sans Ieyasu, appeared to be marching towards their doom while wearing fancy clothes, with their hair carefully done and even some make up on.

The walk took them twenty minutes, until they reached their destination: a simple, two-storey house.

Ieyasu rang the bell. A moment later, the door was opened by none other than Lancia, the Strongest Man in Northern Italy.

Reborn's mind then connected the few clues that he had; when Natsu said that the letter was from an 'Elena', he couldn't have possibly meant _Elena di Serpente_ , heiress of the Serpente famiglia, could he? Lancia's presence certainly confirmed that theory.

(Actually, so did the fact that Bianchi declined coming with the group; she probably knew, that devious young woman).

The group shared looks between them while Reborn stared ahead.

(He had the feeling that he was on the butt end of some joke he wasn't privy to).

Lancia looked stoically at the group; he, too, was dressed up. From behind him, a couple of kids (also dressed up) excitedly ran out; one of them was Ranking Prince Fuuta and the other was Fon's disciple, I-pin.

And then Alaude came out. At his appearance, Reborn understood what dresses had to do with anything.

(The vicious possible Cloud guardian was clad in a dress that matched his eyes, and his accessories and make up were tastefully chosen).

From behind him, out came Elena di Serpente, Princess of the Serpente famiglia, impeccable in her appearance and mannerisms as always.

She smiled at them all, "Shall we?"

.

Lancia and the kids led the way to their destination: the theater where a travelling theater company was going to perform their new play, 'The Danseur and the Barista'. Behind them was Elena along with Alaude and Ieyasu who brandished a group of tickets and loudly thanked Elena for them.

Reborn noted that G's shoulders noticeably sagged in relief, and that Natsu muttered under his breath, "It was just an invitation to watch a play with her, thank god. Damn you, Ieyasu, you couldn't have _mentioned_ that? You like to watch us suffer, don't you, you ass?"

When the group reached the theater and were admitted to their seats, they were greeted by a beaming Nana and a calmly smiling Bianchi who were seated in the seats next to the group. Next to Nana and Bianchi were two people whom Reborn identified as Ken and Chikusa, the only survivors of the Estraneo attack from a few years ago. There was an empty seat between Bianchi's and Chikusa's; Reborn estimated that it was Tsuna's.

"Where is Tsuna?" Ieyasu voiced out Reborn's thoughts.

"Oh!" Nana gave a secretive smile, "The company needed an extra set of hands and Tsu-kun volunteered."

It wasn't until the play started and the Danseur's Spartan tutor was introduced that they found where Tsuna went to help out.

The actor on stage playing the Spartan tutor gave a chilling smirk to his student, who shivered, and spoke his lines, perfectly delivered in a velvety voice.

No one other then Reborn, Nana, Natsu, Ieyasu and his guardians, Bianchi, and Elena and her group seemed to notice that the actor was too tiny for his role.

Bianchi smirked, "The actor playing the role came down with a cold. The three substitutes decided to elope together for their honeymoon just this morning. Tsunayoshi volunteered to substitute."

Reborn would admit that Tsuna perfectly pulled off the part.

But, why did he add curly sideburns to his costume?

.

End chapter 15  


End file.
